


Alone At Home

by MischievousHiddleston



Category: Hunting the Wild Pineapple - Thea Astley, The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousHiddleston/pseuds/MischievousHiddleston
Summary: Jonathan und der Leser ist Ropers Tochter und als Roper geschäftlich unterwegs ist, geht der Leser zu Jonathan und erzählt ihm versehentlich ihre Gefühle für ihn…
Relationships: Jonathan Pine/You





	Alone At Home

Y/N schob den Vorhang beiseite, als sie durch das Fenster sah wie das Auto von ihrem Vater, Richard Roper, gemeinsam mit Jed und den anderen vom Gelände wegfuhr. Sie wusste, dass ihr Vater die nächsten Tage unterwegs sein würde. Der Einzige, der noch außer ihr auf dem Gelände gewesen war, war Jonathan Pine. Es war selten, dass Y/N mit Jonathan alleine war. Obwohl es nicht so war, als würde er Y/N überhaupt als mehr sehen als Ropers Tochter. Sie sah ihn durch das Fenster an, als Jonathan zu ihrem Fenster hoch sah. Y/N trat schnell von dem Fenster weg und hoffte er hatte nicht gesehen, dass sie ihn beobachtete. Y/N verließ ihr Zimmer und schloss ihre Tür leise hinter sich. Sie machte sich auf den Weg in das Wohnzimmer, in der Hoffnung, dass Y/N ein Blick auf Jonathan erhaschen konnte. Leider war es vergeblich, da das Wohnzimmer leer war. Sie lief durch das Anwesen, aber es war als hätte Jonathan sich in Luft aufgelöst. Y/N setzte sich niedergeschlagen an den Esszimmertisch. »Suchst du etwas?« Y/N sah über ihre Schulter hoch zu Jonathan. »Ich habe dich hier herum huschen sehen, auf der Suche nach etwas.«  
»Ich...ähm...Ich habe mein Smartphone gesucht.« Y/N hielt ihr Handy hoch. Jonathan wusste, dass sie log, sagte jedoch nichts dazu.  
»Ah ja, hast du irgendwelche Pläne für heute?« Jonathan setzte sich neben sie auf den Stuhl. Y/N verneinte Kopfschüttelnd ohne Worte. »Nun da sind wir zwei.« Jonathan lächelte sie an. Das war das längste Gespräch, was sie und Jonathan ungestört miteinander geführt haben. »Is alles in Ordnung?«  
»Ja, alles bestens.« Y/N log. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm nichts von ihren Gefühlen sagen konnte, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte.  
»Du hast dich in mich verliebt?« Y/N riss ihre Augen auf, als sie bemerkte, dass sie es laut gesagt hatte. Schnell stand sie von ihrem Platzt auf und lief von Jonathan davon. Leider kam sie nicht weit, als Jonathan sanft sie an ihrem Arm festhielt.  
»Bitte…Lass es uns einfach vergessen, es war dumm...« Jonathan unterbrach sie als er seine Lippen auf ihre drückte und sie leidenschaftlich küsste. Er drückte sie gegen den Türrahmen und hielt sich an daran fest.  
»Wieso sollte ich vergessen, dass du mich liebst, wenn ich deine Gefühle erwidere?« Jonathan fragte Y/N Als er sich ein wenig von ihr löste. Y/N wickelte ihren Arm um Jonathan’s Nacken und zog ihn näher an sich heran, als sie ihn küsste. Er drückte seine Zunge an ihren Lippen vorbei in ihren Mund. Jonathan brach den Kuss und lehnte seine Stirn an ihre. »Wir müssen nicht weitermachen, wenn du nicht möchtest.«  
»Ich will das und ich will dich.« Jonathan küsste ihren Hals und hob Y/N hoch. Sie wickelte ihre Beine um seine Hüften.  
»Es wäre unklug, wenn wir hier weitermachen und uns jemand entdecken würde.« Y/N stimmte schweigend zu und Jonathan trug sie die Treppe hinauf. Er ging den Flur entlang und in Y/N’s Zimmer. Jonathan schloss die Tür und drückte Y/N dagegen. Y/N begann sein Hemd aus seiner Hose zu ziehen und die Knöpfe zu öffnen. Jonathan zog ihr Hemd über ihren Kopf und Y/N streifte seins von seinen Schultern. Er lief durch das Zimmer und legte Y/N auf das Bett. Jonathan kroch über sie und setzte sich auf seine Knie. Er öffnete ihre Hose und zog sie mit ihrem Höschen über ihre Beine. Jonathan hob ihr Bein und küsste es von ihrem Fußgelenk bis zu den Punkt, der ihre Beine verband und an dem sie ihn am meisten wollte. Jonathan sah hungrig hoch in Y/N’s Augen, bevor hinunter beugte und ihre feuchte Muschi leckte.  
»Oh, Jonathan!« Y/N stöhne, als er seine Zunge in ihr Eingang steckte und an ihrem Kitzler saugte. Er ersetzte seine Zunge mit zwei seiner Finger in ihre Muschi. Y/N zog Jonathan zu sich hoch und küsste ihn. Sie schmeckte sich an seinem Lippen. Jonathan pumpte seine Finger schnell in ihre Muschi und rieb mit seinem Daumen ihren Kitzler. Y/N wurde enger um seine Finger, bevor ihr Körper sich versteift und sie über seine Finger kam. Jonathan öffnete seine Hose und Y/N zog seinen Schwanz heraus. Er stellte sich vor ihren Eingang, bevor er sich in Y/N’s Muschi drückte. Jonathan begann schnell und hart in ihre Muschi zu stoßen. Ihre Füße drückten seine Hose und Boxershorts herunter. Die Hose lag achtlos an dem Ende des Bettes, als Jonathan ihre Beine über seine Schultern hacken und er seinen Schwanz tiefer in ihre Muschi stieß. Sie griff nach den Bettlaken und hielt sich daran fest, als er weiter in sie stieß. Jonathan rieb ihren Kitzler, während sein Schwanz in Y/N’s Muschi stieß. Er setzte sich auf und stieß in einem neuen Winkel in sie hinein. Er öffnete ihren BH und schmiss ihn neben das Bett. Jonathan nahm ihren Nippel in seinen Mund, als er hart ihre enge Muschi stieß. Als er seinem Schwanz in sie stieß, beobachtete Jonathan wie ihre Brüsten mit jedem seiner Stöße hüpfen. Y/N versteift sich und wurde enger um sein Schwanz herum.   
»Komm für mich Y/N!« Y/N kam über seinen Schwanz, als Jonathan sie mit seinen heißen Sperma füllte. Er zog sich aus ihr heraus und legte sich neben Y/N. Jonathan zog sie an sich auf seine Brust und nach einigen Minuten war Y/N mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht tief und fest eingeschlafen. Als er wieder aufgewachte, war es bereits dunkel. Vorsichtig legte Jonathan sie auf das Kissen und setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes. Er nahm seine Hose und zog sein Smartphone aus ihr heraus. Jonathan sah eine neue Nachricht von Angela. Als Y/N sich bewegte, steckte er das Handy weg.  
»Was ist los, Jonathan?« Er sah Y/N lächelnd an und lehnte sich leicht zu Y/N.  
»Es ist nichts, Liebling.« Jonathan küsste sie und zog Y/N auf seinen Schoß. Sie wackelte auf seinem Schoß und sein Schwanz wurde wieder hart.

**Author's Note:**

> Erzählt mir was ihr denkt!


End file.
